During the later stages of pregnancy, the cervix typically undergoes numerous physical changes which provide increased safety and ease with which the fetus can be delivered. Particularly, the cervical canal tissue softens and increases in pliability, and subsequently, the diameter of the cervical canal begins to increase. Eventually, the dilation of the cervix is completed, allowing for the unobstructed passage of the fetus.
Cervical diameter is monitored throughout labor and is instrumental in diagnosing such conditions as dysfunctional or arrested labor, to determine whether labor augmentation or a cesarean section should be performed, as well as to establish whether or when various pharmaceutical agents should be administered. Physical examination of the cervical diameter is generally performed by inserting two fingers into the vagina and up to the cervix. Upon reaching the cervix, the fingers are spread apart to determine the approximate dilated diameter. While an obstetrician may be fairly experienced in performing a manual cervical diameter measurement, the accuracy of such a measurement can be highly subjective and can further vary depending on the particular experience, judgment, and even finger size of the attending physician. Considering the importance of the cervical dilation measurement in assessing labor progression, it is crucial to provide dilation information that is precise as well as reproducible among different healthcare providers or physicians.
Given the subjectivity and probability of inaccurate or imprecise dilation measurements, it would be desirable to provide for the precise and accurate attainment of cervical dilation measurements on a repeat basis during the course of labor.